Broken
by batzevieforever
Summary: Beck cheated on Cat with Tori.Now Cat is broken.Will Beck be able to fix her?Or will she fall apart?*Bat*
1. Chapter 1

**HI peoples this is my new story besides my other story that barely have any views so here you go!**

(Tori's Pov):

I fluttered my eyes open until I felt muscular hands around my waist.I had a huge head-ache from last night's party at my house.

I felt my body nude and I turned to see who had there arm around my gosh! It was beck!

I started to shake him woke up.

"Huh?What happened?"He asked sleepily."WE slept together!"I yelled in his ear."What?!How?"He asked again.

"From last night's party,"I rolled my eyes."But,your with cat!"I barely realized they were boyfriend and girlfriend when they started dating.

Then after-Oh my gosh!

(Cat's Pov):

I walked in Tori's room to ask her where beck was from last night's party.

I walk in and gasped.

There was tori and beck,there in bed...together.

"No-no-no-cat this isn't what it looks like!"Beck waved his hands in the air.

"Beck...why did you do this?"I whispered.I covered my mouth with my hands and started to cry.I turned on my heel and ran out tori's house.

I ran to my best friend who helped me thru harsh times.

Jade.

Why would beck do that to me?So many question's were running thru my head.I just ran all the way to jade's was raining,I was soaking wet but I didn't care.

When I was at jade's front door,I knocked very quickly.

"WHA-whoa cat!"When jade opened the front door I grabbed her waist and started to cry in her shirt.

She lead me inside and she grabbed a towel to dry me off.

"Cat,what happened?"She asked softly.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"BECK AND TORI HAD SEX!"I screamed.

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! this is my new chapter so please review! i love my reviewers! :)**

(Jade's pov):

Cat just crys even more into my chest. I just hug her. I feel so bad for cat. She is just so fragile and emotional somtimes,everything gets to her.

I hear a loud bang at the door like someone broke in. Thats until I hear a familiar,_cheating_ voice.

"CAT!" I heard beck yell. Cat hides behind me clutching my arm runs in the kitchen panicking."What do you want ass-hole." I shot me a glare while I glare back at him.

"I need to talk to cat...please." He begs."I don't want to talk to you ever because I'm breaking up with you." cat are running down her face.

He tries to reach out for cat but I just punch falls to the ground with blood running down his nose."I'm not leaving." He stands while saying it firmly."Ok then,I'll _make_ you then." I walk over to my desk full of papers and finally found _It._

I pointed it at beck to make him go away."If you don't leave I will stab you with my scissors that cat gave me along time ago." He raised his hands up in defeat.

"Now leave..._NOW!_" I ran out like a little rat to his hole.I ran to the door and locked it.I turned around and seen cat looking down at the floor with tears falling to the ground.

"Come on kiddo,I'll take to the guest room." I wrap my arm around her and lead her upstairs.

"Thank you,jadey." She mumbles.

"No problem kiddo,no problem."

...

I check my timer on the right side of my and see it's _12:42_ _AM._I just groaned loudly.I get up and tiptoe quietly to the guest room.I peak in to see if cats okay.I see she is quietly laying there with her eyes closed.

I close the door quietly and walk down stairs to get some water.I open the fridge.I grabbed the water and poured it in the cup.

I walked back upstairs and sat on my bed.I unlock it and text beck.

_-guessing your with tori right now._

_-oh my god,why are you texting me at 12:00 in the morning?!-_

_-just to get you mad :)-_

_-no im not with tori.-_

_-yeah right...-_

_-i promise you on your scissors im not with her.-_

_-do you know how long i was up till?-_

_-what?-_

_-till 10:00 last night with cat crying on my sholder...-_

_-wow.-_

_-your such an idiot.-_

_-oh my god.-_

_-goodbye beck.-_

I close my phone and drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**H-E-L-L-O-! I really want reviewers so please review! i love reviewers who review.**

(Jade's Pov):

I woke up at about 7:30 o'clock in the morning.I got up from the bed and started to get dressed for school that started at 8:50.I went downstairs and opened the but orange juice.

I shruged and drinked half of it out of the bottle.I walked back upstairs and knocked on the guest room that Cat was in.

"_Cat..._" I sing-songed,"Come on were going to be late for school."

"Nooo..." She groaned.I rolled my eyes and banged on the door."Come on!" I yelled." beck will be there and tori too."

"Well,after school were going to get your stuff from his ?" I asked.

"Kay,kay." She said."I'll see you after school." I walked down the stairs and grabbed my bag.I walk out the house to my car.

Today is going to be a long day...

...

(Beck's Pov):

Today seemed like it was going to be a awkward day.I walk in the school striaght to my locker and opened it.I stared at it in deep thought.

Was Cat coming?Was Jade going to kill me?What if Cat _was_ here?Will she say anything to me?What about Tori?So many questions were roaming my mind.

I close my locker and turn around.I started to walk to class and then I see jade walk thru the front doors.I immedietly walk the other way instead of her way.

Then I feel a strong fingers grab the back of the collar of my shirt and drag me person throws me in the janitors closet.

I hear the lock click then the light go on.

"_JADE!_" I yelled.

"You see me." She says sarcastically.I rolled my eyes."What do you want?" I ask.

"Do you care?" She asks.

"What?" I asked confused.

"do you care about _Cat_?" She asks sharply."Of course I do." I yelled at unlocks the door and stomps out.

Today is going to be very long.

...

(Jade's Pov):

I walk straight to my car after school was over.I get in and drive away.I started to drive to the house until i get there.I park in my driveway and unlock the house door.

As I walk in I hear no sounds in the house.I run upstairs and put my ear to Cat's door.

No my god,please don't tell me she has been asleep _all day?_I opened the door and I seen Cat scream and fall of the bed.

She groaned in pain.I run to her and help her get on the bed."What was that for?" She asked."Were you asleep _all day_?" I ask her serious tone.

She shrugged."Maybe."

I groaned."Cat..." I dragged her name off."Well I was tired!" She pouted."Well come on,we need to get your stuff from his house." I say."Kay,kay." She says cutely.

She puts on her shoes and a long sweater since it was cold.I put on my jacket and grab my soon head out the door striaght to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks to my first reviewer ****Lives4lemons.****Thanks for the reviewers and the followers!**

(Cat's Pov):

The car ride was very when Jade broke the silence.

"Do you need help?" She asked seriously."No..." I whispered."I think you do." She Kept her eyes on the rode.I said nothing after that.

I sunk back in my seat as we pulled up to _his_ house."Come on,you have to help me." She motioned me to get got out and locked her door.I sighed and got out of the car.

I put on my hood quickly and walk behind knock on the door loudly and quickly.

God,please help me.

I hear the door open and I see Beck."Um,hello." He scratches the back of his head."Yea,were here to get her stuff." She barges in and goes striaght to my old room.

I walk in and avioded his contact between me and him.I walked in where jade was and I helped her with the packing.

...

(Jade's Pov):

Once we were done,I thank him."Thanks,oliver." I said as I walk out with a box in my hand and Cat following me behind.

"Come on Cat." I said puting the last box in the walks in the car and sits there with her hood still on.

I can't Beck fix her?

I get in the car.I start the car and drive I stare in a deep thought while I was driving.

I was Thinking,thinking,and Cat screamed."JADEY! look out!" She I felt something hit us and I blacked out.

**sorry this was a short chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating its just school! and all that jazz,So I thank my reviewers and followers!**

(Jade's Pov):

I woke up hearing an ambulance sirens,and to a broken car.I rubbed my eyes because my vision was hella blurry.I look over to my side where Cat was and I see her eyes close with blood running down her forehead.

_My eyes widened as I remembered what happen last.I tried to _shake Cat awake."CAT!" I screamed.I got out the car and ran to the other side and opened the broken door.

I grabbed Cat's arms and dragged her outside to a safe place.I put her in my arms and cradled her.I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Please Cat,wake up..." I whispered as tears stream down my face.I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"Um,I need and ambulance.I got in a car victim is with me right now."

"_Miss,can you tell me your location?"_

"Um,I really don't know but can you track my phone?"

"_I'm tracking it now,help is on the way."_

I hung up and put my phone on the side of me.I shake Cat a stirs a bit.

"Jade?" She questions weakly."Yeah,I'm right here with you kiddo,just stay awake."

She starts to close her eyes.I shake her but she doesn't wake up.

"Cat,no...please no." I whisper."CAT! NO!" I feel people grab her from me and I being dragged farther away.

"CAT!"

...

(Beck's Pov):

I was laying in bed thinking all about the past and what i've until I hear my phone ring.I groaned and got up.I looked at the caller I.D.

_Restricted Number_

I shrugged and answered it."Hello?"

_"Beck Oliver?"_

My heart stopped for that moment.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

_"Well,1 of your friends,Jade West,told me to call you and tell you that her and her best friend,Cat Valentine,got into a car crash."_

I ran out the door to my car and got in._"Jade West has minor injuries along with a broken Valentine on the other hand, is in a coma." _I immedietly step on then brake and almost crash.

"What hospital?" I asked quickly.

_"Hollywood hospital."_

I hang up and send a mass text to Andre,Tori,and Robbie.

_-Come to hollywood hospital and go to front counter and say the names Jade west and Cat !-_

I sent the text message to everyone and drive as fast as I could.

Hopefully they are okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY! for not updating i usually do this at my dad's not my mom's...**

(Jade's Pov):

"How long will this take?" I asked the doctor while he was putting bandages on my wrist."Riiiigggghhhhttt," He dragged off,"Now." He wrapped the bandages very tight.

"So,how is my friend?" I ask in a rude way."As you may know by now she is in a _coma._" I felt my heart stop beating for that moment."Come this way ."

He leaded me down a few hospital doors and came to Cat's door.

She was in the hospital bed pale white and very didn't look like she was in a peaceful sleep.I ran up to the hospital bed.

I felt tears roll down my face.I collapsed in the chair behind looked so lifeless.

(Andre's Pov):

I was on the computer while I heard my grandma screaming the whole time.

_Ding!_

I heard my phone go off and I slided my phone open and I seen it was Beck.

_-Come to hollywood hospital and go to the front counter and say the names Jade West and Cat !-_

WHOA! There in the hospital? I quickly grabbed my keys and rushed out the door to hollywood hospital.

(Tori's Pov):

I was watching the show,CSI,and eating carrots on the couch with my P-J's I heard my phone go was from beck,my EX-best friend's EX-boyfriend.

_-Come to hollywood hospital and go to the front counter and say the names Jade West and Cat !-_

I widened my eyes and grabbed my keys and ran out the door.I _finally_ got my driver's license so I would not have to drive with Trina EVER again.

(Robbie's Pov):

I was doing my homework and mumbling things to myself."Rob,don't you ever shut up?" Rex asked.

I rolled my eyes and finished doing my homework."SUCCESS!" I yelled I felt my phone go was from beck.

_-Come to hollywood hospital and go to the front counter and say the names Jade West and Cat !-_

I got really scared at that moment.I ran outside and got on my bike and pedalled my way to the hospital.

(Beck's Pov):

I parked in the parking lot and ran inside to the front counter."Jade west and Cat valentine." I said out of breath."Room 29,2nd floor." She said dully.

I went inside the elevator and pressed the button 2.I quickly ran out and seen the number.

_29_

I walked in and seen jade on the chair next to cat bed."Jade?" I asked cautiously."_What?_" She turned around.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Come here." I motioned to her to come came over and standed in front of me.I took hold of her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Remember this,Cat _will_ be fine."

"I know." She started crying and I hugged her.

Who knew Jade would be _this_ caring?


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! um,sorry for not updating but here it is!**

_Few days later..._

It's been a few days since Cat has woke up from the somethings changed.

Cat hair color was fading,very pale,skinny,not going to school,and sleeping in bed all the hurt everyone deeply especially Jade and Beck.

Right now Cat was laying in bed sleeping and Jade was at she heard her phone go off.

_Ding!_

She groaned and reached over and grabbed it.

_-Are you sleeping?-_

She rolled her eyes._Of course,Beck_ she thought.

_-Yes.-_

_-Did you eat?-_

_-No.-_

_-CAT!-_

-Well after you cheated on me,I'm broken now.-

_-I'm heading over there.-_

_-NO!-_

Cat threw her phone at the mirror and it shattered along with the got up and looked the bedroom she was walking back,she stepped on a piece of glass.

"OW!"She looked down at her foot and saw it bleeding."You stupid motherfreaker."She muttered to limped over to her bed and sat there.

Then she heard a knock from downstairs.

_KNOCK,knock,knock._

She knew she had to get up and limp she unlocked the door and opened saw Beck.

"I told you not to come!"She yelled."Why is your foot bleeding?"He asked looking down at her foot."I-I stepped in glass."She stuttered.

Without permission,he picked her up bridal-style and walked saw the shattered mirror and broken sighed and went to the bathroom and got the first Aid kit.

Once he cleaned her foot,he cleaned up the glass and threw away the broken phone."I'll get you a new one."

"Ok."

"Why haven't you eaten."

"I'm still have pain from _that_ day."She said looking winced at that."Come on,let's feed you."He took her hand and walked her downstairs."What do you want to eat?"He questioned.

"I guess steak."She sat at the table and he was done,he served her. She sat quietly eating.

Then,they heard the door open and a person say,"CAT!Why is the door unlocked!"They heard Jade she walked in and seen them in the kitchen.

"YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for not updating but i appreciate all the reviews/follows/favorites and all the other stuff...yeah so here it is.**

"Why is _he_ doing here?" Jade asked suspiciously,standing in the doorway to the kitchen."If you want to know so bad,I'm helping her." Beck said,leaning against the wall.

"Is that true Cat?" She asked,walking over to just nodded,not talking."Huh..that why you were walking over to car during school." Jade faced him.

Beck walked over to where she was sitting."Cat,put on your shoes."

"Huh?"

He sighed."Were going to buy you a new phone."

Cat nodded and ran upstairs."Where do you think your going?" Jade asked with her foot tapping."She broke her phone this morning." He said,walking to living just rolled her eyes and walked up stairs.

Cat came down in her shoes and a sweater since it was windy outside.

"Come on." He motioned her to walked to Beck's car and got ,Beck drove off to the pear store.

...

While they left,Jade just was there ,an idea popped into Jade's smirked.

_Just what I needed,_She thought.

She got up and ran straight to her drove straight to Tori's parked and ran straight to the started to bang on the Trina opened it for the first time.

"Where's Tori?" She asked."Upstairs in her room,why?" Trina pushed her and walked up the stopped at Tori's door.

_Time to get the truth out,_Jade Jade knocked on the door.

No answer.

"VEGA!" Jade yelled."Open the door!"

Just then the door seen Tori walk back to her walked over to Tori and sat next to her."Do you know what happened?" Jade sighed.

"Well,we were all my house and we were all were very drunk so Cat helped you to your car and drove you was very,very drunk.I was a little Beck came over to me and he leaded me to my room and thats all I remember."

"Well,you have to apoligize to Cat soon." Jade said,getting up."I know."

Jade walked out the door and walked downstairs.

...

Beck was driving back to Jade's house with was a long,awkward silence between Beck pulled up,he noticed Jade's car was gone."Um,Where's Jade?" Beck asked Cat.

"Here,Let me call her." She said as she took out her new pear phone XT and calls up waits and Jade answers.

_"Hello?"_

"Jade,were at the house,where are you?"

_"Um,I'm coming now."_

"Okay..."Cat drags off and hangs up."You wanna go inside?" Beck asked her,turning off the car."Yeah,sure." She walk to the gets out her key and opens the door.

"You wanna go in my room?" Cat asks."Sure." Beck inwardly smiles because Cat is finally opening to him.

They both sit down on Cat's bed and they look at each the the totally unexpected press there lips is what theyv'e been missing.

Cat puts her arms around his neck,running her fingers thru his hair while Beck has his hands on her tiny Beck climbs on top of her,still them making they hear Jade scream;

"_HEY!_"


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! thank you guys for reviewing soo heres chapter 9:**

"What the _hell _is going on here?!" Jade asked Cat and Beck as they were farther away from each other."I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" Cat buried her face in her hands as she ran past Jade to the bathroom.

_Click!_

Jade heard Cat lock the with Cat,she slid down the door,with her face in her hands,crying.

_I knew this was going to be bad,I KNEW IT!,_Cat thought.

Jade looked at a guilty looked away."Get out." Jade said walked out of the room,striaght to the how was she going to get Cat out the bathroom?She sighed and sat on Cat's bed.

_Creak_

Jade heard the bathroom door open."Jadey?" Cat squeaked out."What?" Jade asked Cat,running her fingers thru her hair."A-Are you mad?" Cat stuttered a bit."A little." Cat came from the other side of the wall and sat next to Jade.

"I guess I still have feelings for Beck." Cat said,playing with her red hair."Yeah,I yeah,Tori wanted to apoligize,so were going over there." Jade informed.

"Noooo." Cat whined."I don't wanna." She pouted.

_This is going to be a while,_Jade smirked.

...

_Meanwhile,_Beck just entered collapsed on his bed and started to look thru his has billon's of pictures of him and _Cat_.Even though He and Cat been together for a while,they went on so many adventures,Him and the gang.

He _does_ still have feelings for the tiny secretly wished that he could turn back time and get back with Cat.

_Only If._

...

Tori was sitting on her couch,eating potatoes,watching CSI.

_Knock,knock,knock!_

She flinched at the fast knocking._Jade._She rolled her eyes and walked to the opened it and revealed Jade and Cat."Go get some water,she's hyperventalating." She breathed nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"NO!" She heard Cat struggled to keep Cat down on the couch."HURRY UP,VEGA!" Jade ran over to them with the water which she gave to Jade and handed it to Cat who drank it.

Cat felt her nerves and Tori took a step got up and ran all around the house with them chasing her headed to the door but Tori turned around and seen Jade tackle her. Tori jumped on Jade to make sure Cat was down.

Jade and Tori sighed.

Cat struggled to get away but no avial."Please,let me go." Cat whined."No Cat,Tori has a _few words _say." Jade smirked at Tori who sighed."Cat I'm sorry but we were all drunk so we could NOT control ourselves.I'm sorry." Tori blinked back the tears.

"I forgive you." Both girls shared a hug and Cat both smiled."Whoa,what's going here?" Tori and Jade rolled there eyes at trina's interuption."Now all we need is Beck." Jade once again,smirked."Aww." Cat whined.

"Let me call him up." Jade said whipping out her phone."WAIT,Beck is going to be here-oh I got to get ready!" Trina ran upstairs.

Jade and Tori rolled there eyes while Cat giggled.


End file.
